Kirai Or Suki?
by Aruu-desu
Summary: Haruno Sakura. Gadis pindahan dari luar kota yang baru memasuki sekolahnya yang baru. Gadis yang tidak mempunyai teman. Bukan karena dia mempunyai masalah dengan pergaulan, tapi dia menutupi jati dirinya. Mungkin dia akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah jika mereka tahu bahwa dia seorang.. Vampire?
**Kirai Or Suki?**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre: Supernatural, little bit Hurt/comfort etc. Sorry Buta Genre.

.Sebuah Fanfiction Yang Terinspirasi Dari Komik Online.

ENJOY!

 **Chapter 1 : Kesalahan!**

"KYAAA.. SASUKE!"

"SASUKE SENPAI!"

"GANBATTE SASU!"

"hhh.. mereka berisik sekali! Memang apa hebatnya dia?!" kata seorang perempuan berambut blonde pucat ber-iris aquamarine-yang sejujurnya aku tak tahu siapa dia. Dia menatap sebal ke seorang laki-laki yang tengah bermain basket di lapangan.

Gara-gara tayangan di televisi tentang seorang vampire yang berbuat onar, sekolahku jadi membicarakan vampire terus menerus. Ini menyebalkan.

"hei.. kemarin aku menonton film tentang vampire. Mereka menghisap darah manusia~ yeaaks… menjijikkan.."

katanya nya lagi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya di akhir katanya.

"memang apa enaknya minum darah? Toh masuh banyak makanan yang enak~"aku diam saja. Aku tak tahu dia bicara dengan siapa. Aku atau perempuan berambut indigo yang ada di sampingnya.

"benarkan hinata?,sakura?"

"ah? I-iya"ternyata dia bicara dengan kami.

"be-b-betul ino."

"ya sudahlah, kalau begitu ayo! Wakti istirahat sudah habis."

Benar juga. Aku menatap ke lapangan basket, membuang nafas. Pria itu menatap ku. Tapi aku tidak menanggapinya.

"HEI! Sakuraa.. ayo! Teriak ino dari kejauhan. Aku tidak menjawab, tapi aku langsung berdiri menghampirinya. Aku tidak mau mempunyai hubungan dengan siapapun. Karena, mereka manusia.. sedang kan aku seorang.. vampire. . . . Saat jam istirahat aku membawa bekalku dan memakannya sendirian. Mereka memakan bekalnya berkelompok dan mendiskusikan tentang bangsa kami.

"aku dengar vampire bisa terbakar oleh sinar matahari!"

 _'haha lucu sekali, aku sedang bermandikan cahaya matahari disini, dan wow! Aku tidak terbakar' kataku dalam hati dengan wajah+nada datar_.

"dan mereka takut salib!"

' _mungkinkah aku harus takut pada diriku sendiri sekarang? Karena aku sedang memakai kalungnya.'_

"mereka tidak suka bawang putih!"

' _ups! Baru kutelan benda aneh itu. Dan hey apa kau suka bawang putih? Kukira semua orang tidak ada yang maniak bawang putih. Rasanya begitu aneh. Aku akan lebih suka bawang merah dari bawang putih.'_

Tapi sebenarnya kaum kami dulu memang seperti itu. Tapi kami sudah berbeda. Kami tidak meminum darah manusia lagi karena sebuah perjanjian. Mungkin karena darah hewan yang sekarang kami minum membuat kamu kami menjadi kebal terhadap itu semua, namun kekuatan kami hilang dan kami yang akan merasa paling menderita jika musim dingin adatang. Kami sensitif udara dingin.

Uhh~ perutku mulai mual sekarang, aku harus mengeluarkan isi perutku. Aku pergi ke toilet dengan sekantung darah berada di kantungku. Saat sampai disana, aku memuntahkan makanan tadi. Hal ini disebabkan Karena pencernaanku yang tidak bisa mencerna makanan padat ataupun cair kecuali darah. Karena tanpa dicerna terlebih dahulu darah itu akan diserap oleh sel-sel yang berada dalam tubuhku. Dan ini sudah saatnya aku minum darah. Makananku yang sebenarnya. Sluurrp~

"Ahh~ rasa terbaik dari makanan. Hihi" sudah cukup. Pelajaran akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Akan lebih baik aku ke kelas sekarang atau menerima hukuman karena terlambat. . . . Yah.. waktu di kelas berlalu cepat bagiku. Bukan berarti aku menikmatinya. Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak menikmatinya. Mungkin karena aku lebih banyak melamun dari pada mendengarkan pelajaran yang di ajarkan guru.

Waktunya pulang, aku berjalan kaki ke stasiun selama 15 menit dan menunggu kereta datang. Aku sedikit beruntung hari ini, karena kereta yang kutumpangi sudah datang. Aku memasuki kereta dan duduk di kursi kosong disebelah laki-laki yang berseragam sama denganku.

Dan saat aku baru duduk- DEG! Aroma darah yang sangat manis menguar dan sampai di hidungku. Akujadi merasa sangat lapar padahal aku sudah makan. Walaupun tanpa aku perintah hidungku mengikuti aroma manis itu dan aku pun tak menyadari kalau-

"hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" suara baritone menyapa indra pendengaranku. Dan jujur saja, itu membuatku terkejut. Dan HEI! APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN?! Aku segera menjauh dari tempat dudukku. Dan memikirkan apa yang sebenaranya terjadi. Sedetik kemudian aku panik. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Lari? Tapi ini masih dalam kereta! Pura-pura tidak tahu? Itu membuatku terlihat.. yah itu lah. Minta maaf? Ide bagus. TING! ' sebentar lagi kita sampai di stasiun berikutnya'

Uwah! Dewi fortuna berpihak padaku! Aku segera berdiri. Dan membungkuk di depan pemuda itu meminta maaf, dan beralari kecil pergi kedepan pintu kereta selagi menunggu pintu itu terbuka. Saat pintu terbuka aku berlari keluar. Aku berbalik dan melihat pemuda itu menatapku dari balik jendela dengan muka yang memerah. Habis! Bagaimana lagi, aroma nya sangat manis, aku kan jadi tidak srngaja mau menggigitnya dan sedikit merasakan kulitnya. Hah! Lupakan saja hal bodoh yang terajdi hari ini. TAKA TAKA taka taak.. Kereta nya sudah pergi menjauh. Aku melihat sekeliling dan seketika panik kembali merasuki ku. Aku tidak tau ini dimana! Hah fifty fifty untuk hari ini. Little fortune- with unfortuneble.

TO BE CONTINUED~ Huhuhu gimana-gimana? Gaje yah? Gak menarik yah? Membingungkan kan kah? Ada typo atau banyak typos? Heheh gomen yaa.. biasa masih newbie jadi author. Please help me to be better tomorrow with your statement in Comment please~ arigatou gozaimasu! Enjoy and follow the next chapter.


End file.
